


Hidden Love

by Anguis



Series: 307 years [1]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Mock the Week RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anguis/pseuds/Anguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Dara knows, Ed's happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Love

"Dara. If loving you was illegal, how long would they have to sentence me for?"  
(307 years)

Ed knows most people think he's joking; think Dara's reply ("Really creepy") is the most serious part of their exchange. He's OK with that. The person who matters knows the truth, knows that he meant every word. He can't imagine not loving Dara, can't picture a life without him. They don't flaunt their relationship, Ed and Dara; they prefer to keep their private lives to themselves. They've seen what can happen to those who share every detail of their lives with the public. They flirt on camera, but most people never take them seriously. Just the way they like it.


End file.
